Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Jako z toku oślego wielka wyrosła przygoda, co wyprawiał pokazywacz marionetek i jak cudowne wróżby małpa czyniła. Don Kichot tak niecierpliwie pragnął dowiedzieć się owych cudów, które mu transportujący broń opowiedzieć przyrzekł, że poszedł zaraz do niego i wezwał do spełnienia obietnicy. — O! proszę pana — odpowiedział podróżny — to się tak łatwo nie da wypowiedzieć, dużo to o tym gadać, trzeba na to czasu; pozwólcie mi tylko koło muła oporządzić, a jak się załatwię, to wam te cuda opowiem. — A no, to dobrze, to się zwijaj — odpowiedział Don Kichot — ja ci sam pomogę. I wziął się zaraz do przesiewania jęczmienia i czyszczenia żłobu, a tą pokorną uprzejmością tak sobie zjednał podróżnego, że ten niebawem wyszedł ze stajni usiadł na studni i mając za słuchaczów: Don Kichota, Sanchę, przewodnika, pazia i gospodarza, tak rzecz swoją zaczął: — Otóż tedy wiedzieć wam trzeba, panie, iż w jednej wsi, o pięć mil stąd, sędziemu tamecznemu przed niedawnym czasem zaginął osioł, jak powiadają, przez niedbalstwo, a raczej złośliwość sługi; na próżno się biedził i szukał go wszędzie, lecz w żaden sposób znaleźć nie mógł. We dwa tygodnie może potem, gdy sędzia przechadzał się po rynku, inny urzędnik tameczny zbliżył się do niego i rzekł: — Co mi dacie, kumie, jak wam powiem, gdzie wasz osioł? — Dam wam, co chcecie, kumie, ale mi powiedzcie, co wiecie o nim i gdzie jest. — Widziałem go dziś z rana — powie pierwszy — między górami, bez kulbaki i uzdy, wychudzonego jak szczapa, że aż litość bierze patrzeć; chciałem go przygnać do was, ale tak zdziczał, że gdy się do niego zbliżyłem, zaczął ligać''ligać'' (gw.) — kopać. i uciekł w góry; jeżeli chcecie, to pójdziemy razem poszukać go; zapędzę tylko moje bydlę do stajni i zaraz wracam do was. — Bardzo wam będę obowiązany — odpowiedział sędzia — i daj Boże odwdzięczyć. Tak słowo w słowo opowiadają to zdarzenie ci, co je dobrze znają. Poszli tedy oba w góry na to miejsce, gdzie rano był osioł, ale go tam nie znaleźli pomimo wszelkich wokoło poszukiwań. Zmordowawszy się nareszcie próżnym szukaniem, rzecze ten, co widział osła: — Mój kumie, przyszedł mi do głowy niezawodny sposób wynalezienia twojego kłapoucha, choćby się skrył pod ziemię; umiem ja ryczeć doskonale i jeżeli tylko i wy umiecie, to niezawodnie zaraz go znajdziemy. — Czy ja umiem — odpowie sędzia — a to dobre! i tak doskonale, że nikomu nie ustąpię, samym osłom nawet. — A to wybornie — odpowie tamten — rozejdźmy się tedy jeden w jedną, a drugi w drugą stronę góry, wy zaczniecie ryczeć od czasu do czasu, a ja wam zacznę odrykiwać i chyba by się sam diabeł w tę sprawę wplątał, gdyby się osioł wasz nie odezwał, jeżeli tu gdzie jest. — Na uczciwość, kumie — rzecze sędzia — śliczny pomysł i zaprawdę godzien twego rozumu. Rozeszli się zaraz i tak się przytrafiło, że idąc obydwa razem zaryczeli, a obydwa tak doskonale, że każdy z nich myślał, że osioł się znalazł i biegł w stronę, skąd ryk pochodził, aż się nos w nos spotkali i wielce zadziwili. — Czyż to nie mój osioł ryczał kumie? — zapytał sędzia. — A nie, kumie — odpowie tamten — to ja ryczałem. — Wy? — na to mu sędzia — czyż to podobna? przyznaję wam teraz, że istotnie nie ma różnicy między wami a osłem, przynajmniej co do beku, jak żyję nic podobnego nie słyszałem. — Żartujecie sobie, kumie, ze mnie, wam to się należą te pochwały — powiedział drugi — bez pochlebstwa, najlepszym mistrzom moglibyście dawać nauki, macie głos mocny, oddech wytrzymujecie długo i doskonale udajecie; słowem, ja się poddaję i wszędzie rozgłaszać będę, że lepszy z was osioł niż ja, a nawet niż wszystkie osły razem. — Dajcie pokój tym pochwałom, kumie — rzecze sędzia — nie mam ja tak dobrego mniemania o sobie, jak wy we mnie wmawiacie, ale po waszych pochwałach więcej się szacować będę niż wprzódy. — Zaprawdę, mój kumie — rzecze drugi — wiele zdolności ginie w świecie, bo się nimi posłużyć nie umieją. — No, nie wiem, na co się zdać może ta zdolność, której teraz obydwa daliśmy dowody, chyba jedynie na taki sam wypadek, jak i ten, a daj Boże, żeby i tu szczęśliwie posłużyła. Nagadawszy sobie tyle grzeczności, rozeszli się znów i zaczęli szukać osła, porykując od czasu do czasu; ale raz wraz się mylili i ciągle do siebie biegali, myśląc zawsze, że osioł im się odzywa. Nareszcie, żeby już koniec temu położyć, umówili się, iż każdy będzie ryczał po dwa razy i tym sposobem się poznają. Obeszli całą górę wokoluteńko, ciągle rycząc, a ciągle nadaremno; osioł ani razu się nie odezwał. Ale jakże się miał odezwać, biedaczysko, kiedy znaleźli go nieżywego w najskrytszym zakątku lasu i na wpół już przez wilków zjedzonego? — Dziwiłem się — rzekł jego właściciel — patrząc nań, że nam biedak nie odpowiada, a niezawodnie byłby nam odpowiedział, gdyby tylko słyszał nas ryczących; chybaby nie był osłem. Poniosłem stratę, to prawda, kumie, ale pocieszam się rozkoszą, jakiej doznałem, słysząc was ryczących. — No, to chwała Bogu, kumie — odpowie drugi — ale zaprawdę, że jeżeli proboszcz dobrze śpiewa, to i wikaremu nie brak. Wrócili do wsi niezmiernie znużeni i zachrypnięci i rozpowiadali wszystkim, jak osła szukali, wychwalając się wzajem pod niebiosa z doskonałego ryczenia. Niezadługo powiastka o tym rozeszła się na całą okolicę, a diabeł, co nigdy nie śpi i z lada bzdurstwa burdy wykluwa, tak się doskonale zawinął, że mieszkańcy okolicznych wiosek, jak tylko spotkali kogo z naszych, zaraz mu w nos beczeli, drwiąc sobie z naszych panów sędziów. Poszło to tak aż do dzieci, jak gdyby się wszyscy diabli z piekła w to wmieszali; z wioski do wioski rozpowiadano sobie powiastkę i mieszkańcy naszej wsi znani są teraz w okolicy, jak czarni między białymi. I przyszło do takiej zawziętości, że z tych szyderstw nieraz się wszczynały zwady i bijatyki. Jutro albo pojutrze wszyscy nasi wybierają się pójść na sąsiadów z drugiej wsi o dwie mile, którzy nam najbardziej dogryzają. Dla większej pewności i bezpieczeństwa ja oto zakupiłem te włócznie i halabardy, coście widzieli. Macie tedy te dziwy, com wam miał opowiedzieć; więcej wam nie powiem, bo nic nie wiem. Tak zakończył swoje opowiadanie wieśniak, a w tej chwili właśnie wszedł do gospody człowiek ubrany w łosiowy kaftan, takież spodnie i kamasze i rzekł do gospodarza: — Panie gospodarzu, czy możecie mi zaraz dać próżną izbę? mam tu z sobą małpę, która zgaduje, i obraz oswobodzenia Melisandry. — Jak to — rzecze gospodarz — toć to wy, majstrze Piotrze! wybornie! dopieroż to będziemy bawili dziś wieczorem! Witajcież mi, witajcie! Gdzież ta małpa i ten obraz, że ich nie widzę? — Niedaleczko — odpowie przybyły — tylko ja naprzód przyszedłem się dowiedzieć, czy będzie je gdzie pomieścić. — Oho, odmówiłbym księciu Alby, a majstra Piotra pomieścił — odrzecze gospodarz — jest tu dosyć ludzi, co za widzenie dobrze zapłacą. — Dobrze, dobrze — odpowie majster Piotr — a ja taniej pokażę dla dobrej kompanii, na małym przestając, byle koszta opędzić. No, idę teraz po wózek i zaraz wracam. Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że ten majster Piotr miał na lewym oku wielki plaster z zielonej materii, zakrywający mu pół twarzy, co dowodziło, że z tej strony musiał jakiś szwank ponieść. Don Kichot zapytał gospodarza co to za jeden ten majster Piotr i co znaczy ta jego małpa i ten obraz. — Jest to — odpowiedział gospodarz — nieoszacowany pokazywacz marionetek, który od niedawna jeździ w tych stronach i pokazuje obraz Melisandry, własną ręką Don Gaiferosa malowany; nic piękniejszego tu jeszcze nie widziano. Ma także małpę tresowaną; jak jej się pytać o co, słucha pilnie, potem wskakuję panu na ramię i do ucha szepce mu odpowiedź na pytanie, a majster Piotr powtarza ją wszystkim. Gada więcej o tych rzeczach, co się już stały, niż o tym, co ma być, a chociaż nie zawsze trafi dobrze, bardzo rzadko omyli się i z tego powodu wiele ludzi sądzi, że to musi być wcielenie diabła. Za każde pytanie płaci się dwa reale, jeżeli małpa odpowie, rozumie się; albo raczej, jeżeli majster Piotr odpowie za nią, jak mu szepnie do ucha; i tyle majster Piotr zbiera, że uchodzi za bardzo bogatego. A przy tym jest to człowiek niezmiernie miły i dobry; gada za sześciu, pije za dwunastu, żyje sobie jak pan, a to wszystko ze swego przemysłu. W tej chwili przybył majster Piotr z wózkiem i małpą, która była bardzo wielka, bez ogona, z pośladkiem gęsto obrosłym i bardzo zabawna. Jak ją tylko obaczył, Don Kichot chciwy przygód zaraz jej zapytał: — Piękna moja wróżko, cóż mi powiesz o moim losie? oto masz dwa reale. Majster Piotr, odpowiadając za małpę, rzekł: — To zwierzę, panie, przyszłości nie przepowiada, mówi tylko o przeszłości i trochę o teraźniejszości. — He, zjadła sto kaduków — zawołał Sancho — niech mnie diabli porwą, jeżelibym dał szpilkę za to, żeby mi kto gadał, co mi się już przytrafiło! A któż to lepiej wie, aniżeli ja sam? musiałbym być dopiero głupim, żebym płacił pieniądze za naukę tego, co sam najlepiej umiem! Ale kiedy ona taka mądra, to niechże mi powie ta pani małpa, co teraz robi moja żona Teresa Pansa, a oto zaraz dwa reale. Majster Piotr oświadczył, że nie bierze pieniędzy z góry i że trzeba czekać na odpowiedź małpy. Palcem wskazał na ramię, małpa wskoczyła i zbliżywszy mu pysk do ucha zaczęła szczękami ruszać drobniuchno, jak gdyby mu coś szeptała i w jedną „Zdrowaśkę” zeskoczyła na ziemię. Majster Piotr w tej chwili rzucił się na kolana przed Don Kichotem i całując go w udo, zawołał z wielką radością: — Całuję to udo, jakbym całował kolumny Herkulesa. O wielki wskrzesicielu dawnego rycerstwa błędnego! O znamienity i słynny rycerzu Don Kichocie z Manchy, podporo słabych! ochrono uciśnionych! pociecho strapionych! opiekunie i orędowniku wszystkich nieszczęśliwych! Don Kichot zdumiał się, Sancho z przestrachu zdrętwiał, przewodnik i paź osłupieli, słowem, wszyscy obecni strasznie się zdziwili, słysząc tak mówiącego majstra Piotra, a on, zwracając się do Sanchy, rzekł: — I ty, o poczciwy Sancho Pansa, najlepszy giermku najlepszego z rycerzy, ciesz się, że masz najlepszą żonę w świecie, twoja Teresa w tej chwili przędzie tak pracowicie, że obok niej stoi garnek u góry otłuczony z dwoma kwartami wina dla orzeźwienia się przy pracy. — Do stu katów, wierzę bardzo — rzecze Sancho — moja Teresa porządna kobieta, co się zowie, i gospodarna jak rzadko; i gdyby nie była tylko zazdrosna, nie zamieniłbym jej za olbrzymkę Andandonę, którą mój pan tak chwali, że była dobrą gospodynią. Oho, nie umrze ona z głodu ani pragnienia, choćby się jej spadkobiercy powściekali. — Zaprawdę — przerwie Don Kichot — słusznie to mówią, że podróżowaniem i czytaniem człowiek się dużo uczy. Któż by teraz uwierzył, że są małpy, co zgadywać umieją? Co do mnie, nigdy nie dałbym wiary, gdybym na własne oczy nie widział. Panowie, ja jestem istotnie ten Sam Don Kichot z Manchy, jak powiedziało to zwierzę, wyjąwszy może, że tyle jeszcze zasług nie mam, ile mi przyznano; ale w każdym razie dziękuję Bogu, że mi dał serce dobre i gotową chęć służenia wszystkim. — Gdybym miał pieniądze — odezwał się paź — prosiłbym małpy, żeby mi przepowiedziała, co się ze mną stanie. — Panie — rzecze majster Piotr — już powiedziałem, że moja małpa przyszłości nie przepowiada, a gdyby to umiała i pieniędzy by nie trzeba; obecność i przyjaźń dostojnego Don Kichota tak wysoko cenię, że dla wszystkich pokażę obraz darmo, bez żadnej zapłaty, bo rad bym okazać temu rycerzowi, że cały jestem na jego usługi. Gospodarz uradowany wyznaczył zaraz miejsce na widowisko i zajęto się przygotowaniami. Kiedy majster uwija się około urządzenia obrazu, Don Kichot z Sanchem długą miał rozprawę nad dziwną zdolnością tej cudownej małpy, zapewniał go, iż po długim rozmyśle doszedł do niezawodnego przekonania, jako ta małpa działa za sprawą złego ducha, któremu właściciel jej duszę swoją zaprzedał dla podłego zysku. Dlatego to ona mówi o przeszłości i teraźniejszości, bo diabeł o przyszłości nic nie wie; a jedna tylko astrologia czytać w niej umie. W tej chwili przyszedł majster Piotr, oświadczając, że wszystko gotowe i czeka na Don Kichota; rycerz nasz wszakże nie poszedł zaraz, tylko żądał od majstra Piotra, żeby się jeszcze małpy zapytał o pewne rzeczy, które mu się wydarzyły w jaskini Montesina. Po zwykłej ceremonii małpa szepnęła żądaną odpowiedź do ucha panu, a ten ją tak objawił Don Kichotowi: — Mości rycerzu, małpa powiada, że część rzeczy, które widziałeś w jaskini, jest prawdopodobna, a druga część wątpliwa; że tyle tylko odpowiedzieć umie na to pytanie i że jeżeli chcesz więcej się dowiedzieć, to w przyszły piątek odpowiadać będzie na wszelkie zapytania. W tej chwili zdolność zgadywania opuściła ją zupełnie. — A co, czym nie mówił, panie, że te awantury nie mogą być prawdziwe? Oho, ledwo połowa prawdy. — Później się o tym dowiemy — rzecze Don Kichot — czas wszystko na świecie wykrywa, ale dość tego, chodźmy teraz obejrzeć obraz majstra Piotra, pewno tam będzie coś nowego i dobrego. — Jak to coś? — zawoła majster Piotr — tysiąc rzeczy! Wierzaj mi, mości rycerzu, mówię ci to po przyjacielsku i bodajem tak na swoim rzemiośle nigdy grosza nie zarobił, że to najpiękniejszy i najciekawszy obraz w całej Europie. Ale sam zobaczysz; chodźmy tylko prędko, bo już późno, a mamy wiele do mówienia i pokazywania. I poszli wszyscy do izby, w której stał obraz oświetlony mnóstwem maleńkich świeczek. Majster Piotr schował się w tył, bo on to poruszał figurki, a na przodzie stał chłopczyk z laseczką w ręku, który tłumaczył ich ruchy i znaczenie. Cała kompania zasiadła i grać zaczęto. ----